Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame! The Strongest Showdown!
Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame! The Strongest Showdown! is the two-hundred forty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: December 1, 2009 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Anima Rossa *Ending Song: Sakurabito *Manga Chapters: None *Kanji: 氷の龍と炎の龍！最強対決！ *Romaji: "Kōri no ryū to honō no ryū! Saikyō taiketsu!" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Summary As Muramasa escapes, Ryūjin Jakka surrounds Ichigo Kurosaki and the Shinigami, preventing them from pursuing Muramasa. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals that Muramasa is heading towards the Reishi rich Karakura Town. Upon arriving in Karakura, Muramasa thanks Byakuya Kuchiki for helping him to find the town. As Byakuya and Senbonzakura leave, Muramasa begins to weaken. He remarks that he is running out of time. Meanwhile, Yoruichi Shihōin opens a path out of the Muramasa's cave. As the other Shinigami cover her, she is attacked by Tobiume, causing the collapse of the newly re-opened path and separating Yoruichi from the others, who remain trapped. Feeling the cave-in, Kenpachi Zaraki asks Tenken to stop holding back now that Gonryōmaru has been defeated. Tenken activates his Bankai, whose enormous bulk smashes open the roof of the cavern they were fighting in. Yoruichi finds Tobiume and Haineko, who are now ready to fight all out. Ichigo and the captains attack the wall of flames that is imprisoning them, but to no avail. Yamamoto says that given enough time, he could regain control of his Zanpakutō, but that time is not on their side. They must stop Muramasa before he breaks the seal on his former master Kōga and revive him. Genryūsai explains that Kōga was a Shinigami who revolted against Seireitei and turned the Shinigami's own Zanpakutō against them using Muramasa's ability. The Shinigami were eventually able to overwhelm his and seal him away in Karakura Town. By entering Yamamoto's inner world, Muramasa learnt how to free Kōga. Genryūsai believes that if Muramasa frees him, it could obliterate Karakura. At a misty lake inhabited by Hell Butterflies, Muramasa encounters and attacks Orihime Inoue, but collapses from the effort. Orihime heals him, who reveals that Kisuke Urahara had sensed his arrival and she had gone to investigate. As Inoue restores Muramasa, she notices his Arrancar-like Reiatsu. Uryū Ishida and Sado Yasutora arrive. In Soul Society the captains and Ichigo continue their attempts to break out, but still cannot free themselves. After being knocked to the ground by Ryūjin Jakka's flames, Ichigo dons his Vizard mask tries again, but is ensnared by the flames. Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives and uses his Shikai to free Ichigo. After Yamamoto tells Ichigo, who feels responsible for what has happened, to go stop Muramasa, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru use their Bankai to freeze Ryūjin Jakka's flames long enough for Ichigo to escape. Yamamoto sets about defeating his Zanpakutō. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji buys Rukia a get well gift - a little Chappy toy, which is all he can afford. However, when he goes to present it to Rukia, she reveals that Ukitake has bought a gigantic Chappy that towers over the Sōkyoku Hill. Renji is too embarrassed to give Rukia her gift. Characters in order of appearance *Muramasa *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ryūjin Jakka *Jūshirō Ukitake *Shunsui Kyōraku *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Yoruichi Shihōin *Byakuya Kuchiki *Senbonzakura *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Tenken *Gonryōmaru (flashback) *Tobiume *Haineko *Orihime Inoue *Kisuke Urahara *Uryū Ishida *Sado Yasutora *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Hyōrinmaru *Abarai Renji (omake) *Rukia Kuchiki (omake) Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #63 Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) *Yamamoto's unknown barrier (flashback) Techniques used: *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer") *Ryūsenka (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火; "Flowing Flame Blade") *Tobiume (飛梅, "Flying Plum Tree") *Haineko (灰猫, "Ash Cat") *Tenken (天譴, "Heavenly Punishment") *Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, "Ice Ring") Bankai: *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter or Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) *Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King) *Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Great Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) Other Powers: *Shun Shun Rikka *Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff *Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), "Right Arm of the Giant") (Second form) Navigation